herofandomcom-20200223-history
Future Mai
Future Mai is the tritagonist that appears during the Future Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super, she is the future counterpart to Mai. Appearance Future Mai is a young-looking and tall woman with fair skin. She has big black eyes and long black hair with bangs. She wears a long, blue jacket with yellow pants, black boots, and a green hat. At the end of the Future Trunks Saga, she wears the same identical clothing that her present self wears (the only difference is that she has dark gray leggings). Like her main timeline counterpart , Future Mai's youthful appearance is the result of youth granting wish Future Pilaf made. In a special chapter of Dragon Ball Super manga describing this event, shows that before her transformation Future Mai was a middle-aged woman, somewhat similar to how Present Mai appeared in the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. Personality In this timeline, Future Mai is much more kind and selfless than her Present counterpart. Mai is very caring towards animals and others, by giving food to Future Scratch and insisted that Trunks eat the can of food given to him. Despite their past history, Mai respects Future Bulma and her present counterpart, as well as Vegeta and Goku (the former two for their knowledge and the latter two for their fighting skills). She has strong leadership skills, being widely considered as the troop's morale, as she never gives up even in the face of despair. Mai cares deeply for the people she rescues and after Zamasu had exterminated the rest of humanity, Mai angrily shoots at the bodiless entity continuously until running out of ammo. When Whis tells her and Trunks that he is going to alter the future, Mai becomes happy at the thought of seeing her friends again. Mai has a good relationship with Trunks (even putting him over herself), believing him to be the final hope for their future and has saved his life on several occasions. After reuniting with him, Mai teases the weeping Trunks by saying that men shouldn't show their tears. Whenever a topic of her relationship was brought up, she denies it while at the same time blushing. Another instance was when Bulma jokes about her future self becoming a grandma, much to their embarrassment. Dragon Ball Super Background Future Mai's life was the exact same as her present counterpart's until Age 767 when the world was put into the ruin from the Androids. Just like in the main timeline, she and the rest of the Pilaf Gang were turned into toddlers by Pilaf's wish for youth from Shenron. However, in this timeline their wish turned into the last one Shenron has ever granted, as mere few minutes later Future Piccolo died and the Dragon Balls permanently turned into stone. The fate of Pilaf and Shu remains unknown, but Mai survives the Androids' rampage and regrows into a young woman. Future Trunks Saga Movies Resurrection F Future Mai appears in the Future Trunks edition, and saves Future Trunks from Goku Black by throwing a flash grenade at him. The two retreated and hid themselves, Trunks thanks Mai and she questions that he is the his world's final hope and if he died, who would save them to which Trunks apologizes. Equipment * Gun - Future Mai's main weapon is a shotgun that has the ability to shoot ki. * Binoculars - Mai uses these to watch the fights from a safe distance. * Motor Scooter - her main source of transportation, allowing her to cover ground quickly and to rescue an ally. * Flash Grenades and Tear Gas - Mai uses these as a method to incapacitate an enemy as a means to retreat. * Sniper Rifle - Future Mai once used it in an assassination attempt against Goku Black, which ended in failure. Like her shotgun it can shoot powerful energy waves. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness Category:Leaders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Alter-Ego Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Sympathetic Category:Honorable Category:Defectors Category:Sidekicks